<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And So It Crumbled by ImogenSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467403">And So It Crumbled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley'>ImogenSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Canon Compliant, Concern, Fear, Harm, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, Panic, Physical Harm, Sport injury, physical injury, season two, set in Season Two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took everything Suga had in him to stay on the court-side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And So It Crumbled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another week, another Wednesday and another week closer to achieving my goal of fulfilling the 52 Week Oneshot Challenge! This week, my oneshot was based on the events of Season Two of Haikyuu and the collision between Tanaka and Daichi. Oof-! I hope you guys enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoyed producing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took everything in him not to leave the court. He knew that Daichi wouldn’t want him to leave the courtside, but he didn’t care. In that moment, his frantic caramel eyes sought out the only person he could plead to. The only person he could try and send a message to.</p><p>Up on the stands, stood the mortified Yachi. Her eyes were wide as she gaped down at the Karasuno captain, down on the floor. She turned to the bench, her knees bucking beneath her. Suga tilted his head to the side, gesturing that she ought to come down from the bleachers. The blonde first year nodded and bolted, leaving Tanaka’s sister and the other Karasuno supporters behind.</p><p>Suga didn’t see her again for most of the match. Instead, he stood by, over at the benches, eyes narrow, attempting to decipher the best means in which he and his teammates could make a strong attack. Without Daichi maintaining a strong defence, Noya was bound to be stretched too thinly. He needed to work something out, quickly.</p><p>But all he wanted to do was bolt out of the game and find Daichi. He had been bleeding pretty severely and not being there to hold his hand while they checked him for a concussion was keeping him from focussing. He’d be of no use in a game without Daichi. Anyone with eyes could see that, as unfortunate as it was.</p><p>Even as the vice-captain, the light haired setter was stuck on the bench, encouraging the second year, Inoshima, to go ahead and take this chance to show their opponents that the team was strong regardless of who was playing.</p><p>Suga wished he could believe it with as much conviction as his fellow crows on the court. His gaze kept flickering to the door, desperate to see him. Hear whether he was okay. He knew, that he had no chance of catching Daichi until after the game. The brief break between the first and second set wouldn’t be enough time for him to make it all the way to his boyfriend’s bedside and back to the court. And he couldn’t afford to miss the second round. What if something happened to Kageyama? Then what would they do?</p><p>He sighed and wrung his hands, sat on the bench nearest to Kiyoko. She offered him a wan smile, but they were both stuck. As much as the raven haired girl could exit the gym and return without issue, it would throw off the entire team for someone to turn around and not see their number one supporter backing them up. Especially with Tanaka’s ego so bruised from having hurt Daichi in the collision in the first place.</p><p>The two third years on the bench reached for one another, gripping onto each other’s pinkies, a silent promise that they would have to work something out. And until then, they’d just have to sit there and hope.</p><p>And hoping is what they did.</p><p>It was frustrating, especially in hindsight, that Suga didn’t get the chance to see Daichi until he’d returned to the court at the end of the tie-breaking set. Instead, he had been on the bench, watching intently, praying that his underclassmen would be okay. He didn’t want to see anymore members of his team being ousted to the medical centre. Epecially not during the duration of the same game.</p><p>Seeing his boyfriend, looking so wobbly but secure was such a relief. Knowing he wasn’t concussed, and could even potentially play in the next round sent his brain into hyper drive. He was quick to embrace Daichi, helping to support him in staying upright.</p><p>He held his hand and helped him toward the elevator. It was only when they were inside that the captain allowed his walls to crumble. Suga was many things to Daichi, he could build him back up in just moments. He hugged him tightly under the flickering light of the stadium elevator.</p><p>They kissed quickly, just before the doors opened, and together, the captain and his vice, made their way to the bleachers to watch the next game. Aoba Josai vs Dateko.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>